La selección de una Malfoy
by Trix Black Malfoy
Summary: Lauren empieza en Hogwarts. Que creeran Eileen, Regulus y Teddy ése día. Y la misma Malfoy...


...LA SELECCIÓN DE LAUREN...

La selección...  
La selección de una Malfoy no es sencilla cuándo sé ve dividida en tres. Tres un número crucial. Para Lauren que tiene ya muchos problemas eso es sólo un poco más de confusión si le sumas la selección del sombrero. Sabe que tiene un montón de poderes, peligrosos y milagrosos. No quiere ir a Slytherin pero no quiere decepcionar a su padre ni a su abuelo. Ravenclaw le parece un mal lugar, no sabe porque pero no le gusta. Gyffindor es un gran problema pero quiere ir allí. Y Hufflepuff ... Bueno la casa de los tejones té enseña importantes lecciones pero no le convence. Sabe que quiere ir a Gyffindor, sí o sí! Y ella no aceptará un no por respuesta. Su primo Teds le mira y ella le sonríe. Tiene una sensación en el estómago. Miedo ni planteárselo. Quizás nervios, si seguro. Cuándo el profesor grita su nombre, ella avanza serena con el estómago en quién sabe dónde, no sé lo nota. De repente alguien entra en su mente. Ella lo sabe porque nació con un gran poder en lergimencia y oclumencia. - Una Malfoy... hacia tiempo que no veía nada igual, mucho poder también veo... Slytherin té llevaría al poder.- Dice el sombrero. Lauren vio cómo Teds y Eileen enviaban dinero a Regi.  
- Ya... Slytherin se que no es mi casa. No soy corriente, lo ves.  
- Una Malfoy que no es de las serpientes... Gyffindor La gente sé quedo quieta salvó dos o tres a parte de Teddy, Eileen y Regulus, que sé había subido a la mesa. Lauren vio cómo Teds y Eileen enviaban dinero a Regi. Empezó a reír, Teddy y Eileen sé dejaban ganar! Oyó cómo ellos también reían. Eso la puso feliz.

Regulus en Gryffindor...  
Regulus estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor mientras conversaba con sus amigos y iba mirando la puerta. De repente por la puerta entro Neville Longbottom, encargado de la selección de los de primero. Ése era el sexto año de Regulus y para él cosa más importante no era que le quedase un año sí no que empezaban sus primos. Lauren, James, Fred, Louis y Dominique. Su corazón empezó a latir cuándo vio entrar a su "primita" por parte de su padre, Lauren Malfoy. Ella le sonrió, no sólo a él si no también a Teddy Lupin y a Eileen Snape. Regulus pensaba que su prima tenía un dilema. O un tema algo complicadillo. Él era un Gryffindor, Teddy un Hufflepuff y Eileen una Slytherin. En las apuestas que habían hecho cada uno apoyaba a su casa pero él sabía que la chica no quedaría ni en Hufflepuff ni en Ravencalw. Decir que Lauren era valiente era quedarse corto. Y decir que era retorcida y astuta era acertar un poco su carácter ya qué ella era mucho peor siempre depende de lo que tratase, claro. Neville llamó a la chica para la selección. Ella sé probó el sombrero y sé quedó un rato allí. Al fin, después de horas (en realidad tres minutos) el sombrero grito: Gryffindor. Regulus pudo ver cómo Teddy y Eileen hacían una pequeña mueca antes de ponerse a aplaudir mientras el subía a la mesa y aplaudía cómo un loco. Su prima al quitarse el sombrero lo miro mal. El aplaudió aún más fuerte y sonrió.  
- Os lo dije! - gritó el a Teddy y a Eileen. La primera a regañadientes sé quitó de un bolsillo unas pequeñas monedas de oro, algunas de plata y un par más de bronze igual que el chico de pelo azul al que Regulus le había gritado. La niña que sé había probado el sombrero sé quedo pretificada. Los profesores y los otros alumnos los miraron cómo si de locos sé tratarán. De repente la chica río y los tres "locos" la copiaron, MacGonagall también.

Eileen en Slytherin...  
Sus amigas estaban hablando de un tema qué a Eileen le interesaba pero no podía concentrarse en ello. Su mente vagaba a las vacaciones de verano y a las preguntas interminables de Lauren. Lauren era su hermana, no de sangre pero si de corazón. Miró a Regulus, con su pelo negro y ojos grises y a Teddy con el cabello amarillo limón y los ojos miel. Ella había apostado que Lauren quedaría en Slytherin porque era lo que ella quería más no creía.  
Neville llegó con los de primero. No hizo caso hasta que el hombre gritó: Lauren Malfoy. Lauren fue y sé probó el sombrero. Al cabo de largo rato (si la comparabas con otros) el sombrero gritó el nombre de la nueva casa de la chica. Gyffindor, la casa de los valientes, osados y caballerosos. Eileen compuso una mueca pero sé lo esperaba. Más bien dicho, sabía que Lauren acabaría allí. Lo supo aquel día en qué Freirnir secuestró a Teddy y su "hermana" con sólo siete años lo fue a salvar y la mordieron. Lo supo cuándo la secuestraron a ella el año pasado y Lauren la fue a salvar saliendo por primera vez de la habitación en las mazmorras dónde estaba en la luna llena y sé transformaba en loba. Entonces escucho cómo Regulus decía ésa frase que ella tanto odiaba: Os lo dije. A regañadientes y con un nudo en la garganta sacó lo qué habían apostado y lo envió a Regulus. Luego vio cómo todos sé quedaban de piedra y de repente oyó a Lauren reír contagiando la risa a sus tres "primos" a partir de aquel día llamados "los locos".

Teddy en Hufflepuff...  
Teddy no paraba de mirar la puerta con sentimientos de culpa y terror. Culpa porque ni le importaban ni un rábano los Weasley y James, no ésa noche. Y terror por la regañia que le caería de parte de Narcisa y Andromeda el día que les pidiera que le enviarán dinero para ir a Hosmade. Alejando el mal rato que pasaría con el sermón de sus abuelas miró cómo Neville era seguido por los de primero. Busco la cabeza de Lauren y vio que le sonreía. Ella llevaba el pelo castaño y los ojos que más le gustaban. Lauren cómo él era magimórfica. Cambiaba el pelo y todo lo que quería de su cuerpo con sólo pensarlo. Teddy sé vio envaido por orgullo a su "prima/hermana". Teddy sabía que Lauren era poderosa. Demasiado, creía él. Teddy y varios mortifagos eran los primeros que habían visto cómo ella hacía su primera magia accidental. A Teddy lo asusto ya qué la primera magia qué hizo fue el maleficio de la muerte, matando a Travers. De repente Teddy oyó cómo Neville llamaba a su "pequeña" cómo él llamaba a Lauren. Sabía que ella acabaría o en Gryffindor o en Slytherin. Era retorcida si sobretodo cuándo hacían daño a su familia, astuta a la hora de conseguir algo, valiente a la hora de enfrentarse a algo, osada a la hora de meterse por escondites y hacer la tarea de robar galletas para sus hermanos y caballerosa con todo el mundo hasta que hacían algo que ella encontraba o inútil o estupido pero además era poderosa sus magias lo demostraban pero además en ella habitaba una sangre especial. Humana, mágica, vampírica, sirenesa, y el poder de metamorfosis. El sobrero grito Gryffindor sacando a Teddy de su ensoñación. Él aplaudió haciendo una mueca ya que las tripas le rugían cómo la nueva leona que era su prima. Sacando el dinero de la apuesta de un bolsillo lo envió a Regulus hechizando las moneda a la vez a que la gente quedaba muda. Lauren empezó a reír y Regulus, Eileen y él mismo la siguieron.

**Lauren es una Oc mia muy especial. Para saber mas sobre Eileen y Regulus mirad en otras historias mias. Besos! Y comenten plisss. **


End file.
